The present invention relates to an instrument for determining a distance covered by a walking or running person, with a pendulum, whose travel can be set by means of a setting means in proportion to the average step length of the person, with a transmission and counting means for the transfer of the number of pendulum swings to an indicating means provided with a pointer, with a first indicating means scale for the distance covered and with a second scale coupled with the travel of the setting means for the step length.
An instrument of this type, which can also be called a movement counter, is described in German Pat. No. 2 258 026. In this known movement counter the step means is set in accordance with what the user believes or estimates is the average step length of the user, so that the particular distance covered can be read off the scale.